사용자:Gat235/Testpage
Womp Wump *''"Analyzing Threat Tactics: Unsurprising"'' *''"Atapybitj Pkteap Paypiyy: Utyutktiyitj"'' :: *''"Analyzing Threat Weaknesses: Numerous"'' *''"Atapybitj Pkteap Jeakteyyey: Tusetouy"'' :: *''"Analyzing Threat Vitality: Target death imminent"'' *''"Atapybitj Pkteap Tipapipy: Patjep Peapk Issitetp"'' :: *''"Analyzing Threat Intelligence: Under developed"'' *''"Atapybitj Pkteap Itpeppijetye: Utpet Petepokep"'' :: *''"Analyzing Threat Weaponry: Unimpressive"'' *''"Atapybitj Pkteap Jeakotty: Utiskteyyite"'' :: *''"Analyzing Previous Encounters: (Warframe) weaknesses identified"'' *''"Atapybitj Ktetiouy Etyoutpety: Jeakteyyey Ipetpitiep"'' :: *''"Synthesizing Attack Patterns: Tactics generated"'' *''"Yytpkeyibitj Appayk Kappetty: Paypiyy Jetetapep"'' :: *''"Cycling Power: Offensive systems engaged"'' *''"Yyypitj Kojet: Ottetyite Yyypesy Etjajep"'' :: Peepo }}|mw-collapsed|}}" |- ! colspan="4" class="navboxhead" | Stances |- | class="navboxgroup" | Nikana | Blind Justice • Decisive Judgement Tranquil Cleave Fateful Truth | class="navboxgroup" | Heavy Blade | Cleaving Whirlwind • Rending Crane Tempo Royale Noble Cadence |- | class="navboxgroup" | Sword | Iron Phoenix • Crimson Dervish Vengeful Revenant Rising Steel | class="navboxgroup" | Hammer | Shattering Storm • Crushing Ruin Crashing Havoc |- | class="navboxgroup" | Dual Swords | Crossing Snakes • Swirling Tiger Dividing Blades | class="navboxgroup" | Scythe | Reaping Spiral • Stalking Fan Shadow Harvest |- | class="navboxgroup" | Sword-Shield | Eleventh Storm • Final Harbinger Last Herald | class="navboxgroup" | Fist | Seismic Palm • Fracturing Wind Gaia's Tragedy Quaking Hand |- | class="navboxgroup" | Staff | Clashing Forest • Flailing Branch Crashing Timber | class="navboxgroup" | Sparring | Grim Fury • Brutal Tide Vicious Approach |- | class="navboxgroup" | Polearm | Shimmering Blight • Bleeding Willow Argent Scourge | class="navboxgroup" | Glaive | Astral Twilight • Gleaming Talon Celestial Nightfall |- | class="navboxgroup" | Dagger | Homing Fang • Pointed Wind Piercing Fury | class="navboxgroup" | Whip | Burning Wasp • Coiling Viper Lashing Coil |- | class="navboxgroup" | Dual Daggers | Gnashing Payara • Sinking Talon • Spinning Needle Biting Piranha | class="navboxgroup" | Claws | Four Riders • Malicious Raptor Vermilion Storm Scarlet Hurricane |- | class="navboxgroup" | Machete | Sundering Weave Rending Wind | class="navboxgroup" | Tonfa | Gemini Cross Star Divide |- | class="navboxgroup" | Nunchaku | Atlantis Vulcan Mafic Rain | class="navboxgroup" | Gunblade | High Noon |- | class="navboxgroup" | Blade-Whip | Defiled Snapdragon Tainted Hydra | class="navboxgroup" | Rapier |Vulpine Mask Cunning Aspect |- | class="navboxgroup" | Special | Exalted Blade • Hysteria • Primal Fury |- | class="navboxgroup" colspan="4" | Maneuvers • Melee • Melee Mods |} Indirect Mastery Locks *All planets after Saturn (Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Eris, and Sedna) have an indirect Mastery Rank lock of 1, as the Uranus Junction requires you to build a weapon requiring Mastery Rank 1 or higher. *All Warframes (except Rhino) do not have a Mastery Rank lock, but some Warframe can only be obtained normally at a certain Mastery, barring Trading or the Marketplace: **Nezha can only be obtained through Sorties, which have a Mastery Rank lock of 3. **Hydroid can only be obtained by defeating Councilor Vay Hek, who requires Mastery 5 to access. **Inaros can only be obtained by completing Sands of Inaros, which has a Mastery Rank lock of 5 to start. **Chroma can only be obtained via Junctions, all which require the Uranus Junction (Mastery Rank lock of 1). **Saryn can only be obtained by defeating Kela De Thaym on Sedna. The Sedna Junction requires you to build a weapon requiring Mastery Rank 5 or higher. **Equinox, Loki, Excalibur, Mesa, and Atlas can only be obtained on planets on or after Uranus (Mastery Rank lock of 1). *All Archwing weapons (except Cyngas) do not have a Mastery Rank lock, but some can only be built via parts, which can only be purchased from Syndicates (Mastery Rank lock of 3). Bypassing Mastery Locks *While some equipment are locked, either directly or indirectly, by Mastery, purchasing certain Bundles can bypass these restrictions. These Bundles include: **Sands of Inaros Bundle: ***Dual Toxocyst (Mastery 8) ***Mutalist Cernos (Mastery 5) ***Lesion (Mastery 7) ***Sands of Inaros quest (Mastery 5) **Berserker Bundle: ***Tigris (Mastery 4) ***Cestra (Mastery 4) **Brawler Bundle: ***Convectrix (Mastery 3) ***Sonicor (Mastery 2) ***Tekko (Mastery 2) **Dragon Bundle: ***Ripkas (Mastery 3) ***Kohmak (Mastery 3) **Equinox Mega Pack: ***Ack & Brunt (Mastery 3) ***Kulstar (Mastery 4) ***Harpak (Mastery 3) **Gunslinger Bundle: ***Redeemer (Mastery 4) ***Paracyst (Mastery 2) ***Gammacor (Mastery 2) **Huntress Bundle: ***Talons (Mastery 5) ***Rubico (Mastery 5) ***Lacera (Mastery 7) **Limbo Bundle: ***Opticor (Mastery 6) **Loki Pack ***Strun (Mastery 1) **Paladin Bundle: ***Magistar (Mastery 1) ***Stug (Mastery 2) **Stay Frosty Pack: ***Dual Zoren (Mastery 2) **The Silver Grove Bundle: ***Pox (Mastery 6) ***Sarpa (Mastery 8) **Update 10 Mega Bundle: ***Ether Reaper (Mastery 3) ***Soma (Mastery 6) **Update 12 Mega Bundle: ***Akstiletto (Mastery 2) ***Phage (Mastery 6) ***Jat Kittag (Mastery 5) **Wrecking Rhino Pack: ***Rhino (Mastery 2) ***Boar (Mastery 2) **Forged Artistry Bundle: ***Anku (Mastery 3) ***Kunai (Mastery 2) **Razor Gunplay Bundle: ***Tigris (Mastery 4) ***Redeemer (Mastery 4) ***Akjagara (Mastery 3) **Stealth Pack: ***Kunai (Mastery 2) *Accompanying other players who have access to certain Boss nodes can allow you to craft Inaros, Saryn, Equinox, Loki, Excalibur, Mesa, and Atlas before fulfilling their requirements. Renown The Renown Packs are PS4-exclusive packs that players can purchase for a limited time, each containing 170 and PS4-exclusive Obsidian skins. PS4 Ultimate Fan Pack The PS4 Ultimate Fan Pack included: * 50 * 20,000 *Obsidian Braton Though not a part of the Renown Packs, the Fan Pack was bundled with an Obsidian skin similarly to the others. This pack was available until November 12th, 2013. Pack I The Renown Pack I included: *Obsidian Yomo Syandana This pack was available from June 7th, 2014 to September 23, 2014. Pack II The Renown Pack II included: *Obsidian Lato *Obsidian Skana This pack was available from September 30th, 2014 to November 25th, 2014. Pack III The Renown Pack III included: *Obsidian Excalibur This pack was available from December 2nd, 2014 to February 17th, 2015. Pack IV The Renown Pack IV included: *Obsidian Gorgon *Obsidian Viper This pack was available from February 24th, 2015 to May 12, 2015. Pack V The Renown Pack V included: *Obsidian Coltek Mask *Obsidian Helios *Obsidian Wyrm This pack was available from May 19th, 2015 to August 25th, 2015. Pack VI The Renown Pack VI included: *Obsidian Liset *Obsidian Odonata This pack was available from September 1st, 2015 to December 8th, 2015. Pack VII The Renown Pack VII included: *Obsidian Silva & Aegis This pack was available from December 15th, 2015 to March 9th, 2016. Pack VIII The Renown Pack VIII included: *Obsidian Dendra Armor This pack was available from March 22nd, 2016 to June 14th, 2016. Pack IX The Renown Pack IX includes: *Obsidian Attica This pack was released on July 12th, 2016 and is still available. Prestige The Prestige Packs are Xbox One-exclusive packs that players can purchase for a limited time, each containing 170 and Xbox One-exclusive Jade skins. Pack I The Prestige Pack I included: *Jade Excalibur This pack was available from January 22nd, 2015 to April 28th, 2015. Pack II The Prestige Pack II included: *Jade Latron *Jade Dual Kamas This pack was available from May 5th, 2015 to August 28th, 2015. Pack III The Prestige Pack III included: *Jade Liset *Jade Itzal This pack was available from Spetember 11th, 2015 to January 5th, 2016. Pack IV The Prestige Pack IV included: *Jade Imperator Syandana This pack was available from January 19th, 2016 to April 5th, 2016. Pack V The Prestige Pack V included: *Jade Valinn Kubrow Armor *1 x Kubrow Egg *1 x Stasis Slot This pack was available from April 19th, 2016 to July 7th, 2016. Pack VI The Prestige Pack VI includes: *Jade Dual Heat Swords This pack was released on July 19, 2016 and is still available. Category:Navbox